Belong
by Madeline815
Summary: Post-Divergent, what happens after chapter 32 in divergent without the attack/war. Tris adjusting to life as a Dauntless member, her new relationship and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my very first fic! This chapter is kind of a tester, so it's kind of short. If I get any good response to this, or if I feel really motivated to continue then I'll probably make updates a regular thing! Anyway, go easy on me I'm just getting started!**

**-Madeline**

Tobias and I break away, and I glance away from the proud look in his eyes. It's as if I'm seeing the cafeteria for the first time. I am no longer Beatrice, the weak Abnegation who was in over her head. I am Dauntless and I finally know for certain that this is where I belong. I look back up to Tobias and his gaze continues to rest on my eyes. I can practically feel the stares from Christina and Will behind me, but I hardly care at all. I press my lips to Tobias' and smile against his light kiss once more.

I turn back to see Christina and Will gaping at me, but I can only laugh. We all made it into Dauntless, and there's nothing that could bring me down from my mood. Will gives me a knowing look, I think that he must have suspected it all along, but Christina's mouth hangs open as she nudges Will's arm.

"Come on guys, let's celebrate." I say with a laugh to ease the sudden tension, and I grab Christina's elbow to drag her up to the tabletop. She shrieks with laughter and Will jumps up with us. We wrap our arms around each other and laugh. We made it farther than any of us could have imagined, and today is the start of the rest of our lives.

"I'll leave you to it!" Tobias says with a nod and leaves to go stand with Eric. I look over to Christina, who is almost tearing up.

"Tris, I'm going to kill you for details later, but right now I just want to tell you thanks. Just for being there and getting me through it." She says with a sincere smile. I guess I'll always be able to count on her Candor honesty to reassure me.

"I should say the same to you, I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I smile at her, but I think that's it for the sappy stuff. We're Dauntless, after all! By now all of the other new members have climbed onto the tables as well, and the rest of the Dauntless are still cheering and banging their fists on the tables. This is my life now, and I've never been happier with my choice.

I lay sleepless in the dormitory that night. We won't get apartment assignments until we pick our jobs tomorrow. I have too many thoughts on my mind. What will I pick? I was serious when I told Will and Christina that I wanted to be an Ambassador, but I'll be committed to this job for the rest of my life. Am I even ready to make that kind of decision? I push the thought out of my head. If I was ready to leave my family behind and start a whole new life with the Dauntless, I am ready to pick a job. I can feel the pressure being ranked first, but I know exactly who would understand.

I try to be as silent as I can as I sneak out of the dormitory, and wince as the wooden door creaks shut. I am beyond ready to stop sleeping in a room with every other initiate. My bare feet hardly make a sound as I pad down the cool hallway and up the sides of the pit until I find the door I'm looking for.

I knock softly on the door and wait for a few seconds in the chilly underground hallway. I barely have a chance to even cross my arms before the door slides open. Tobias' face appears before me and I feel the same flutter in my stomach as the first time I saw him. This time, that feeling is much less uneasy as I know that he is not the aloof and ruthless instructor that I once thought him to be.

"Tris," Tobias says with a warm smile. "I was hoping I would see you after the banquet."

He steps aside to let me in, and instantly grabs one of his sweatshirts and wraps it around my shoulders. I smile, he could tell I was cold. "I couldn't sleep, I figured I would be welcome here." I take in a deep breath of the soft fabric to take in as much scent of him as I can. It smells like a man, it smells like Tobias.

"I mean I guess you could hang out for a while." He says with evident sarcasm.

I suppress a giggle, but instead say, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I made myself comfortable!" and slump onto his couch. He makes it to the couch in one long stride and leans over me. This time I let my laugh go and stare into his dark blue eyes.

He leans down to kiss me firmly, but then the kiss melts away into something sweeter, more tender. We stay like this most of the night, kissing and talking. I tell him about my worries to commit to a job, and he reassures me that whatever I pick, I will be absolutely fine. It feels good to know that someone has faith in that, because often I'm not sure myself. When we finally start to drift off, laying on his couch, I press my cheek into Tobias' shoulder and finally understand what it's like to feel like I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thank you guys for those couple of reviews and follows! That means a lot and now I'm really excited to keep writing! I should warn you, I'm working towards a super advanced (IB if any of you know what that is) diploma in school, so my homework takes priority. Just saying, sometimes it might take a while for me to finish writing a chapter. Anyway, I'm trying to make them longer so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Madeline**

I wake to the early morning sunlight leaking through the windows in Tobias' apartment. Tobias still has his arms wrapped around me and his breaths are still deep and even. I take this opportunity while he's asleep to really study him. Ha, now I'm starting to sound Erudite. His sleeping face is so full of peace and innocence; it's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago he was scaring the initiates to pieces and throwing knives at my head. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly and his lips push a little outwards from their normal position. I know I should let him sleep, but I can't help myself. I lean in and lightly brush my lips against his. I see his eyes flutter then blink awake. He has a look of sudden confusion in his eyes until he remembers that we both fell asleep on his couch. His eyes find mine and he smiles. I could stare in his eyes all day. A gleam of sunlight from the window falls across his face, making the light blue pools near his iris stand out while the cool dark blue seems even brighter.

"Good morning, Four." I whisper, my face only inches from his. Just like at the ferris wheel, I am acutely aware of how close we are. I'd say about three inches this time. I think about how much has changed between those six inches at the ferris wheel and where we are now. I can't help but smile as I remember.

"Good morning, Six." He replies with a lopsided smile creeping across his face. I remember the fear landscape of course, but I actually had seven fears, not six. I'm sure that I'm still afraid of intimacy, and I'm not up for testing it right this moment, but I decide that it doesn't matter anymore. I feel safe with Tobias and whatever happens between us will happen when it's right. Besides, six sounds much more impressive than seven.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks. Last night he completely understood my apprehension, and I'm so grateful.

"I think so," I respond, "but honestly I'd rather spend all day right here." I smile at him. And it's true, he makes me forget all of my worries and responsibilities. But while I'm lost in the comfort of Tobias' arms a certain friend's face pops in my mind. "Christina!" I blurt out.

Tobias laughs but furrows his eyebrows. "What?" He questions.

I smile at his confusion and explain "Christina's going through the same thing as me, I need to be there for her." Tobias pulls me closer as if to beg me to stay. I know he doesn't want me to leave so I feel the need to justify. "Christina has been my best friend through all of this, probably my first real friend at all." I reveal. "I mean remember when you were going through all of this too? We've needed each other." Tobias nods with a faint smile.

"I know," he reassures, "go find her!" He says, and once again his smile makes my heart flutter. I kiss him, firmly this time, and run my hand through his hair. He leans his forehead against mine, and I take that as my cue to go.

I return to the dormitory to find Christina and Will sitting on a bunk, talking playfully. This is the beginning of something really good for the both of them, I can feel it. Christina turns her head away from Will and registers my face at the door. She instantly folds her arms and crosses her legs, bouncing her foot impatiently. I laugh, the melodrama is too much.

"Did you miss me that much?" I ask her jokingly. She keeps it up and shoots me a look of disapproval. I know she's being sarcastic with me. I turn and pretend to leave the room, but at the last second turn around and flash my tongue out towards her.

She breaks her sardonic stance and grabs me by my forearm. "Only enough to need to talk to you right now!" She says laughing and dragging me away.

We both run freely around the walls of the pit, laughing at the inquisitive stares we receive. I pull her into the large cavernous room where we first entered the Dauntless compound. The sunshine streams in through the hole in the ceiling making the net to appear as a warm and bright sanctuary.

Christina raises her eyebrows and smiles at me, she knows this is my hiding place. "There is so much you need to tell me!" She says as she runs across the room jumps up on the net.

"Believe me, I know." I tell her as she offers me her arm. We both crawl to the center of the net and lay staring through the hole up to the bright expansive blue sky. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen the sky so clear. "So what do you want to know?" I ask Christina.

She sits up quickly and shoots me an incredulous look. I follow suit and sit across from her. "Well I think you should start with Four!" She says laughing.

I look down and smile to myself at the mention of him. "See? You're smiling and blushing about him already!" Christina shouts. "So is it Four and Six now?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. She is much more comfortable with words than I am. It must be her Candor honesty, she doesn't get embarrassed by anything she says.

"T-" I start to say, but I stop myself. I feel like Tobias is a name only for me. He wouldn't want anyone connecting him to Marcus back in Abnegation. Besides, I like that his real name is a piece of him that only I know. It's like our own little secret. "Four and I," I start again. I continue to tell her everything about me and Tobias. Well, almost everything. Naturally I have to leave the information out about us bonding over our divergence, and me being there for him while he faced his biggest fear in his landscape. Really, when I'm done I realize that I hardly told her anything substantial. But judging from the look on her face, Christina didn't even notice.

I'm actually surprised by how quiet she managed to be while I was explaining. I don't think I've ever seen Christina withhold her thoughts so carefully. But I can tell she's about to burst. And I'm right. "But he's so scary!" She blurts out. Her smile drops for an instant but then returns and she recovers from her statement. "It's just that, you know, he was our trainer! Do you remember how terrifying he was? He still scares me! I feel like he could kill all of us at any second!" The thought kind of unnerves me, I guess he is physically capable. I just have confidence that the Tobias I've come to know isn't emotionally capable of any damage of that nature. An image of the vulnerable boy I saw in his fear landscape pushes any doubts out of my mind.

"No, he couldn't. Four's not really like that. He's more different than anyone knows." I resolve. Christina nods in response and doesn't object. I can tell she's wary. She just doesn't see him the way I do. She only knows Four, the intimidating trainer. I know Tobias. And I'm glad that I'm the only one who does.

"Well whatever you see in him, I'm happy for you. I mean he is _so_ attractive anyway!" Christina giggles. I roll my eyes, but really I'm glad to have a girlfriend. The kind of friend that I can confide in like this. I never really had one in Abnegation, talking about ourselves this much would have been considered vain and selfish.

"Thanks Christina, it means a lot." I say, but I can read her face well. She wants a turn. To satisfy her selfish, but completely reasonable, need, I smile and ask "So how's Will?"

"Oh Will is great!" She starts, then continues to babble about her and Will's new relationship. I try really hard to listen, and she does have some pretty amusing stories to tell, but my mind keeps drifting. I really needed to talk to her about assignments today. It takes effort to pull my mind back into the conversation every time it flits away.

Finally when there's a lull in her speech I ask tentatively "Christina, what are you going to pick today?"

"I want to train the initiates. Didn't I tell you yesterday?"

"Yeah, you did, but how can you be so sure? It feels like such a commitment!"

Christina laughs lightly, "Maybe a fear of commitment should have been in your landscape!"

"Very funny Chris, but seriously. Maybe I'm just too indecisive."

"_Maybe_," she says, clear that we are done with the vague and hesitant word, "you need to trust your gut. You belong here, Tris. No matter what you do, that will _not_ change."

"You're right. Thanks Christina." I say. I'm still a little unsure, but I'm starting to feel a lot better about beginning my life at Dauntless. I look down at my watch, and apparently we talked for a lot longer than I thought. "Crap, we have to go!" I tell her, showing her the face of my watch.

"Shit! We can't be late already!"

**Authors Note (again, sorry!)**

**So this has been kind of fluff so far, but based on my plans the plot should start to pick up pretty soon. I'm excited! So thanks again for the reviews, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**-Madeline**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I'm working out managing time for this. I got hooked on a few fics that put the characters in a high school setting, which is something I'm thinking about doing (I know both of these formats are way overused). Let me know what you would think about that! It may mean deleting this and starting over with something new. But anyway, here's chapter three!**

**-Madeline**

Me and Christina walk side by side into the Pit, where there is a considerable crowd forming in the center. We share a quick glance, we have no idea what our first day as Dauntless members will have in store for us.

Immediately my eyes scan the crowd for Tobias, and finally I find him near the hallway leading to the Dauntless leader's offices. He doesn't see me, which is fine. I think this is a time to focus on myself for once. Suddenly I hear Eric's voice amplified through the Pit.

"Welcome to Dauntless," he says, reminding me again of the net when I first met Four. "Today you will select your roles in Dauntless, which will become your permanent position. So pick wisely." He says.

I stiffen at the thought, but thankfully I feel someone squeeze my arm. I don't have to look to know that it's Christina. She can tell when I'm tense.

"One by one you will meet with me and the other Dauntless leaders. We will take your choices into consideration and find the correct role for each new member. Tris," he says, finding me in the back of the crowd. "You're up." Here we go.

He dismounts the podium and I follow him towards the offices. I pass Tobias and he gives me an encouraging smile. Even more encouraging than that, he follows closely behind me as me and Eric pass. His presence makes me feel safe. He leads me into an unfamiliar room, with multiple complicated locks on the door.

Inside, Max is seated at a large metal desk. Everything is black metal and sophisticated technology. Gifts from the Erudite, I have to assume. Eric takes the seat next to him. I glance behind me for Tobias, but he only gives me a nod before ducking out of the room. I look back to the leaders and they gesture for me to sit facing them. I'm in a room with the two people who intimidate me more than anyone else. But no fear, right?

"I have been very impressed with your improvement," Max begins. "You have come a long way from the weak Abnegation girl we met a few weeks ago." He says with a slight smile.

"I would hardly call myself weak!" I protest, but then immediately blush. This is not the time to let my temper run wild.

Max just laughs, however. "I even admire that attitude" he says sincerely. Eric scowls, though. Maybe I caused him a little too much trouble during initiation.

"So Tris," Max continues, "most first ranked initiates seek jobs in leadership. Unfortunately we have none to offer this year." He gives me a hard look. I'm sure he must think that I'm disappointed. "We simply have no available place for new members." I remain silent. I'm still not sure what to say.

Thankfully, Eric breaks the silence a few moments later. "So that in mind, what will it be Stiff?" He's so straightforward it nearly catches me off guard. But I'm prepared for this, and I have reached my decision.

I hesitate, but answer him finally. "Ambassador, to the other factions I mean." Eric cocks his head slightly, but I continue. "I guess I'd just like to be able to get out and experience everything that our city can offer."

"You sure you're totally committed to us? Doesn't sound like it!" Eric half-jokes.

"Isn't experiencing new things and taking risks what it means to be Dauntless?" I retort.

"Right you are." Max says, smiling sincerely at me. "So that's that then. I respect your decision."

I smile at this, I never knew how warm he could be. Max always seemed so intimidating as an initiate. I feel secure with my decision. This is what I'm meant to do, plus hopefully I will have the opportunity to see my parents and Caleb. Just seeing them once would make everything worth it.

"So your primary focus as an ambassador is very sensitive information. We would like to brief you now, but we need to know that we can trust you with everything we have to say." Max says.

This makes me a little curious. What could be so secretive about relating information to the other factions? But instead of questioning I respond, "Of course, I would like to know as much as possible. And you can trust me with anything, I promise I will take this extremely seriously."

Max and Eric share a quick look, but nod at each other. I guess this is a good sign? Eric turns to me and says "Tris, have you ever heard of Divergence?"

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I stumble out of the room and run straight into Uriah after my meeting with Max and Eric. I want to get away from that office as quickly as possible. Like with me, Tobias is escorting Uriah to his decision. I lock eyes with him and grab his arm, dragging him out of the hallway as Uriah looks at me inquisitively before entering the room.

I give Tobias a look that hopefully says _get me out of here now_. I think he takes the hint, because he pulls another Dauntless member to the side and whispers something in his ear. The other man nods and walks to the entrance of the hallway, and Tobias leads me away from the crowded Pit.

Tobias and I walk through the complex hallways of the Dauntless compound. I've come to love the damp dark walls and the stone beneath my feet, but now I'm questioning everything as a million thoughts race through my mind per minute. We ascend higher and higher, and finally we reach the crisp air and bright light of the roof. The fresh air against my face brings me back into reality and allows me to clear my head.

Tobias' hand is clasped tightly in mine as we stride to the edge of the building. My focus shifts to the train that appears in the distance. I remember the first time I jumped on the moving train. It felt like I was shedding my Abnegation skin and becoming a new person. Dauntless. Now, I have no idea who I am or what I'm doing.

Tobias must be able to sense my instability because I feel a firm squeeze to my hand as the train approaches. I look over my shoulder and let my grey-blue eyes connect with his endless dark blue ones. I get lost in his eyes every time. Before I know it he bounds onto the train, pulling me along behind him.

We mount the train easily and he pulls me down to sit in the middle of the empty car with him. I begin to shake again as I realize I will have to recount the whole situation again.

"Tris," Tobias says, "tell me everything."

**A/N**

**So a little cliffhanger, right? This chapter kind of sets up for the next one, so you'll find out everything soon! Have a lovely evening!**

**-Madeline**


End file.
